


...in relief

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [23]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: He'd given up a piece of his heart, yet having his apprentice back made Asra feel whole once more.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	...in relief

**Author's Note:**

> This one's...kinda bittersweet? Hope you like it. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The ritual was done and Asra couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for his actions. He knew Lucio's intent was to get a new, healthy body, but if anyone deserved to die of the plague, it was Lucio. Asra abhorred the act of murder, but he was desperate. Leaving Lucio in that body meant he would surely die from his illness with Asra helping to condemn him to that fate, but as fate would have it, Lucio's life ended in fire and ruin anyway.

Asra would live with the part he'd played and gladly, so long as he could bring his apprentice back. They hadn't deserved to die and every day their absence left an aching void in his heart. Muriel said his idea was crazy. That it wouldn't work. But how could Asra not try? How could he claim to love them with all that he was and not try to bring them back?

Giving up half of his heart as his price to pay seemed like the easiest thing in the world to do. He'd done so without hesitation. Then it was done and there they were, in a brand new body. Asra couldn't help it. He was overcome just seeing them again. Even though they weren't conscious, there was still a heartbeat. They were breathing again. He didn't think he'd ever see that happen again.

Asra didn't care who saw him as he pulled his unconscious apprentice into his arms and wept. So many emotions went into it. Joy and relief at seeing them again along with the grief he'd felt for losing them in the first place. Plus the guilt that he hadn't been there when they needed him the most. He would never, ever forgive himself for leaving them. Never. Asra knew he'd gladly spend the rest of their lives trying to make it up to them.

Asra's heart and theirs beat in time together, two halves of one whole, and Asra treasured every single beat like it was the most precious gift in the world to him. Because it truly was. They were alive. He wanted to shout for joy so all of Vesuvia could hear that Asra was whole again now as well. He had the love of his life back.

The tears came again when they opened their eyes at last. He knew he'd never be able to hold them back. Not with the sheer amount of elation that he felt upon seeing those beautiful eyes open once more and looking at him. A weight lifted from his shoulders as he leaned in and pressed his lips to theirs, holding them cradled in his arms. It took him a few moments to notice that they weren't kissing him back.

Asra leaned back, peering down at them in concern, bringing a hand to their cheek and caressing the skin softly with his thumb. He said their name, a hint of worry in his voice that he could hear, but the worry only grew when they stared at him blankly. He called to them again and there was nothing. No recognition at all. It was almost as if they were catatonic.

Asra was fairly certain no one had ever been brought back to life in such a way before, so he had no idea what to expect. He didn't know what was going on. Why they didn't recognize him or speak at all. They just laid there in his arms, unmoving, staring blankly. The relief and joy he'd felt quickly faded into fear.

It became clear to him after a few hours of trying different things that they had no memory of their life before they were resurrected. They had no motor functions. It was essentially like they were a newborn baby, but even babies cried and made sounds. His lover did none of that. Though it was daunting, Asra didn't let any of this deter him.

He resolved to help them learn, help them function like a human being again. It would take a great deal of time and dedication, but Asra had already come so far in returning them to his side.

He wasn't about to back down now.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
